1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information display devices, and more particular to organic light emitting display devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic light emitting display is a kind of flat panel displays, which emits light emits energy as light wherein excited molecules generated by combined holes and electrons return to a base state to emit the energy by applying a voltage to two electrodes facing each other in a state that an organic emission layer is disposed between the two electrodes to combine holes and electrons injected from respective electrodes to an organic emission layer.
The organic light emitting display having such a light emitting principle has excellent light-emission, a wide angle of visibility, can be light-weighted and slimmed, and can operate in low voltage have been proposed as the next-generation planar type display devices. However, since an organic emission layer of the aforementioned organic light emitting display is susceptible to moisture, a sealing structure for protecting the organic emission layer is required.
In the organic light emitting display technology, a use of a desiccant or hydroscopic layer having a good desiccative or hydroscopic ability is on the rise as a subject to be solved. Consequently, various materials of the desiccant layer or a change of a mounting structure will be studied.
The foregoing discussion is only to provide background information and does not constitute an admission of prior art.